


The case of the Montagues and the Capulets

by Straj



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Elementary (TV), Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes of William Shakespeare, Esq. go to Mr. Holmes, to find out the truth about the death of Romeo and Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [William Shakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=William+Shakespeare).



> Shakespeare drew

Prologue

In the apartment on Baker Street in the living room at the window are Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. Holmes is dressed in a dressing gown, Watson in black trousers and a white shirt. They look outside.

Watson.

Look, Holmes!  
The cab stopped  
And someone came out of him.

Holmes

Tell Me, Watson.  
What about them you can  
To say, just Opinion  
Throwing?

Watson

I find it difficult, Holmes.  
Perhaps the Italians  
French IL.  
Excited and very  
Rich obviously

Holmes

Bravo, My Dear Watson!  
It's the Italians.  
Husband, wife...  
She is forty, he is under fifty.  
Rather, Verona,  
The city their home  
Successfully them doing.  
But the thing hastily,  
Times they sent to me.

Part I

The same and a married Italian couple Holmes is sitting in a chair in a black suit. Watson stands near the fireplace.

Italian

Sir Holmes?

Holmes

Yes.  
What can I do?

Italian

I — Guido Capulet!  
To hire we want you.  
Naturally pay.  
We heard about you  
Many, Whom  
You helped.  
Please do not leave us in the lurch!  
I beg of you!

Holmes

I see you Excited.  
Wife you have pale.  
Recently she cried.

Lady Capulet.

Oh! You are a magician! But more.  
Yesterday happened to the point  
The terrible thing  
Our daughter...  
Oh no.  
It's hard for me to say!  
Found her yesterday  
The cemetery at.  
She was dead!

Holmes

Let's order,  
Mr. Capulet.

Mr. Capulet

Yes Yeah sorry about that.  
Now I will gather thoughts A little.  
I and my wife  
Quietly live in Verona.  
Have weight in society excellent  
And the wealth earned by hard work.  
They raised their daughter.  
Juliet — she may color Lovely  
And fresh Fourteen she was.  
We married to give her wanted  
For the groom enviable in all  
But, my God!

(Jumps up from his chair and starts running around the room, desperately gesticulating)

She fell in love  
In the son of sworn enemies,  
And without saying a word,  
Run away!  
With him in Europe!

(Sinks into a chair)

We all Verona searched.  
Alas.  
Then hiring people  
And paying them decently,  
We have to wait  
From Europe news!  
And so we waited.  
We got the news,  
What Juliet in London.  
We have gathered  
The train got famous  
And rushed to   
With the daughter the meeting.

Lady Capulet

(Sobbing)

But with my daughter we met,  
Pitas hope,  
She thought better of it,  
Will be back with us  
But she told us  
That in love and happy  
a lot of hard  
Scary words,  
We door slammed.

Lady Capulet

But after it cooled down  
Night and cried,  
We decided to make peace with her.  
But bad luck!  
On Nakedcom cemetery  
Early in the morning  
Found two bodies  
Juliet and Romeo.  
Killed!!!  
Who?  
IL someone killed them?  
Ile our daughter herself committed a sin?  
Mr. Holmes!  
To hire we want you to do,  
To unravel the mystery of this!

Holmes

Interesting  
Not all clear to me,  
But take this case.  
At the hotel  
You are staying.

Mr. Capulet

Yes.  
In Halliday Inn.  
We'll be waiting  
News!

Holmes

I will contact with you  
As soon as I get  
The news about your business!

The couple leaves.

Part II

Watson

How I sympathize.

Holmes

Yeah, it's interesting!  
But to us, it looks like the guest.  
I hear a voice.

Richly and imposing, in the hands of the cane an elderly man dressed.

Man

Sir Holmes?

Holmes

Yes. It's me.  
What can I do?

Man.

I Andre Montague.  
My son was found yesterday  
On Nakedcom cemetery  
With wench  
From the Capulet clan!  
Killed!  
Stabbed!  
I you want to hire,  
To enable you to unravel the mystery,  
Why did the criminals  
From the Capulet gang  
My son killed?

Holmes

Hmm.

Sir Montague

You aren't interested?

Holmes

 

Interesting  
Even too much  
You live in a private boarding school  
Torques Terrace,  
You successful  
You have the power,  
Intolerant  
And touchy  
But I'll take your case.

Sir Montague

The readings then

Out.

Watson

Things as related to each other

Holmes

Elementary, My Dear Watson  
We can get  
For more info  
You, my friend, now  
Go  
To Gregson  
And I'll goes telegrams  
And I will think.


	2. Action I. 2

Prologue

Room Holmes Himself Holmes lying on a dirty couch in a greasy Bathrobe and grimly looks at the dirty ceiling. The door bursts Watson in a brown coat and dashing jaunty bowler hat.

Watson

Holmes, my buddy,  
Are you so pale?  
What happened?  
Ile simply ran out of money?

Holmes

You are right, Watson.  
Penniless I  
Pay me nothing...  
And live on credit for a long time.  
To find would be the case...

Watson

Already found  
I you  
Wonderful job

Part I

The room is a stocky black-haired man, with a round good-natured face, framed by curly beard. He is dressed in a greasy grey blouse and black frayed pants.

Visitor

You are a master Holmes?

Holmes  
(Sticking with the couch)

For example  
What can I do?

Visitor

My name is  
Guido Capulet.  
Perhaps you recognized me.  
Selling grapes at the station  
Kings Cross

Holmes

More to the point

Capulet

Yes.  
I came to you  
From grief my daughter  
Juliet  
Died tonight  
She was found at the cemetery  
Into the arms of a young man,  
Cattle Romeo  
The son of one of the competitors  
And both lay dead.  
And the blood from under them fled  
Stream  
And I froze,  
Glaze.

Holmes

Normally  
I wanted to say  
I sympathize,  
But I will take the case.  
Go with God.  
And wait.

Capulets

I'll pay,  
Do not hesitate...  
I just want to punish the murderer.  
He was wary  
From honest people  
Daughters take!  
My Juliet —  
Was innocent,  
Young  
Beautiful  
What is the fate of  
It’s so punished...

Holmes.

All will be well.  
Trust me.  
Find the killer I am.

Capulet

Thank you.  
And God bless you!

Out.

Part II

Watson

Here's one  
Heartbroken  
And now the second coming

Holmes

Where did you find them?

Watson.

Called the inspector,  
The murder in the cemetery  
Nakedcom  
Killed two  
Relatives weep,  
Throw tantrums.  
I help contribute  
And told,  
That, well, familiar  
I am Sherlock Holmes...  
And he, meaning you,  
Detective!

Holmes

Nice.

Watson

And here for you  
I have two customers have purchased.

Dumpy-haired man in a woolen pair of bottle green Comes.

Man

Holmes?

Holmes

Well, I am.  
What?

Man

I Andre Montague  
Wine trade  
At Nine Elms  
The misfortune happened yesterday.  
I want to hire you.

Holmes

More to the point

Montague

Yesterday my son only  
Killed was.  
At the cemetery they found him.  
In the arms  
Daughter provider  
What a shame!  
The girl was frivolous  
Although it was not good  
My son  
So clean walked  
And threw  
But my son is dead.  
And the girl was dead.  
Find you a killer.  
Please.  
I'll pay

Holmes

The Deposit give  
And I'll start  
With the zeal to look for

Montague  
(Takes money)

Here.  
Please.  
Now falls back.

Out.

Watson.

And the money I'll get.  
I know you.  
Now pay the debts,  
Then you  
Buy  
Opium,  
Hashish...  
Sheesh And...  
Customers

Holmes

Slightly leave.  
I need to eat,  
I was so weak a little.  
And I can't for the doors even open.

Watson

I will go with you.  
'll see  
What and how you eat.  
At the cemetery we will go  
Later  
Then to Lastread

Holmes

Tyrant you  
And not a doctor  
But I am so be it, I agree!


	3. Action I. 3

Prologue

 

The apartment on Baker street 221 b. Watson accepts patients in his own half, Holmes is doing something in my room. In the hallway runs black-haired man of years of forty in a pair of gray cloth, round glasses and a cap.

 

People

(shouts)

 

Oh my God!  
Help me!

 

From the rooms lean out at the same time Watson and Holmes

Watson

 

Who are you?  
Are you sick?

 

People

 

I?  
No.  
The murder took place.

 

Watson.

 

Yes?!  
And where?

 

People

 

At the cemetery.

 

Holmes

 

You'd sit down  
And told us,  
What happened specifically.

 

People.

 

You are right.

Part I

 

Holmes.

 

Calm down.  
And sit down.  
And tell us  
What excited you?

 

People.

(sitting on sofa)

 

Now. Now.  
I — Guido Capulet.  
Marxist.  
Of course,  
Understand me,  
The government  
Kicked out...  
(sighs)   
In exile.  
I took my daughter  
And went to Paris,  
Then in Hamburg,  
Berlin,  
And London, finally.  
Donkey I'm here.  
Work began,  
Created Marxist  
Circle.  
But my daughter...  
Decided  
That Marxism is not for her.  
And fell in love...  
The son of a factory owner.  
And today I suddenly find out  
What killed them.  
At the cemetery.  
That's awful!

 

Holmes

 

Sorry.

 

Watson

 

For the cause you take,  
Holmes?

 

Capulet

 

I'll pay.  
A little bit of money.  
But for my daughter...  
I'll go bankrupt.

 

Holmes.

 

Of course.  
I am ready to help.  
And what killed your daughter,  
Watson will set.  
Really?

 

Watson

 

Of course.  
Now go  
To Lestrade  
And all know  
.

Capulet

 

Thank you.  
So I'm going.  
I live in Brixton.

 

Holmes

 

Go  
And don't worry.  
I promise you,  
I'd find the killer.

 

Capulet

(repeats)

 

Thank you

 

Out.

Part II

 

Watson

 

The daughter of a Marxist  
And...

 

Holmes

 

Murder,  
Watson.  
Death does not choose —  
And anyone who was in this life!

 

Watson

 

Agree.

 

Holmes

 

I hear the sound of hooves.  
We have today  
Just a thread  
Customers.

 

The living room comes with fat black-haired man in his fifties in an expensive beige cashmere coat, in a suit peeking from his unbuttoned coat, glittering in the cylinder and with a massive walking stick in his right hand.

 

Man

 

Which one of you...  
Mr. Holmes,  
Private investigator  
Selling Bloodhound?

 

Holmes

(adjusting his glasses)

 

I listen to

 

Man

(skeptical looks at Holmes purses his lips)

 

You the opportunity,  
Not a nihilist?  
Marxist?

 

Holmes

 

No.

 

Man.

 

I — Andre Montague.  
I own a factory weaving  
Yes not one.  
About ten from me.  
My son was killed that night  
At the cemetery Nakedcom.  
Beside it lay a girl,  
Like the Italian.  
But I'm not interested  
This.  
I want to hire you,  
To you  
Found the killer  
My son.

 

Holmes

 

Suppose I take...

 

Montague

 

I'll pay.  
I'm skeptical  
To you.  
Unreliable  
It seems to me.  
But it is however, nonsense.  
Pay always.

 

Holmes.

 

Well.  
I'll see  
What can be done.  
The killer I find.

 

Montague

 

Then I removed.  
See you soon,  
Lord!

Out.

 

Watson

 

What insolence!  
Though  
Seeing you  
I thought,  
That's right, you — the student,  
Bomber.  
From those who are not nice  
The whole system in the country.

 

Holmes

(removing his glasses)

 

And I thought,  
Who's that  
Dressed in a plaid coat,  
With a trunk on his shoulder,  
Is that lame?  
He  
Was in the army  
And came across  
Here.  
But what to live  
Nothing  
And nowhere.  
Come On, Watson.  
Go to Lestrade  
And check everything there  
And I'll ask  
People.  
Perhaps lucky.

 

Watson

 

Well.


	4. Action I. 4

Prologue

 

Morning at Baker street. John, dressed in a grey sweater and grey jeans, sitting in a chair and looks in the laptop, Sherlock, black shirt and black jeans, lying on the couch, closing his eyes.

 

John

 

How can you  
Lie the morning?  
To raise the arse.  
To go somewhere  
To find a job!

 

Sherlock

(opening his eyes)

 

My brain has frozen.  
No Affairs.  
And it's bad.  
So don't bother me.  
I sleep  
.

John

(closing the laptop and rising from his chair)

 

And I think I'll walk.  
Buy myself food,  
In Barts dropping by,  
And just for a walk.

 

Sherlock

 

Hmm.

 

Act I

 

John is leaving. But then he returns. He's not alone. With him smoothly shaven man of perhaps sixty, dressed in an expensive suit and sunglasses.

 

John

 

Sherlock!  
Get up!  
You got a customer here!  
And I went.

 

Sherlock

(jumps up from the couch and sits in a chair)

 

Stay, John.  
Please.

 

John

 

Okay,  
So.

 

The client

 

I want to see  
Sherlock Holmes,  
Detective?!

 

Sherlock

 

It's me,  
To what do I owe?

 

The client

 

My name is Guido Capulet.  
I want to hire you,  
For business delicate.  
I'm a businessman,  
Successfully employed  
On the futures market of the securities.  
In the money...  
Of course, do not bathe,  
But there are attachments  
And capital solid.  
But more to the point.  
My daughter suddenly  
Died.  
Rather,  
She was found at the cemetery yesterday,  
In the arms of a young man.  
She's a child,  
Her fourteen years of all,  
He studied at Oxford.  
Wanted to be a violinist,  
But fell in love with...  
It is clear that she  
Concealed it.

 

Sherlock

 

The guy was older?  
Right?

 

Capulet

 

Yes.  
But not by much.  
Sixteen.  
Of course,  
Me as a father  
Not enjoying it,  
But I was watching through my fingers...  
Will love...  
But it is clear...  
No luck.  
I want to hire you  
So you found the killer of my daughter!  
I'll pay...  
How much you'll need  
To begin with?

 

John

 

A couple of thousand

 

Sherlock

 

Well.  
I will immediately start its operation,  
Once you  
Find yourself at the door.

 

Capulet

 

I'll write you a check  
For ten thousand...  
To begin with.  
Then.  
As you investigation,  
I will calculate the amount.

 

John

 

Well.

 

Sherlock

 

Agree.

 

Capulet

(writes the check)

 

That's great.

Out

Act II

 

John

 

You can handle it?

 

Sherlock

 

With you we  
Now we find the killer.  
The murder of young people...  
They have a nasty smell.

 

John

 

Pedophile?  
Maniac?  
Or just an addict?

 

Sherlock.

 

Go  
And we'll see.  
Will on the Internet  
Ask for his work...  
And find out.  
But I have heard...  
Another customer  
Here goes.  
Puffing,  
And glowing with anger.

 

Is black-haired fat man in the costume of a hot dog.

 

Fat

 

I need Holmes.  
Bloodhound detective!

 

Sherlock

 

What happened?

 

Fat

 

My son was murdered.  
Romeo Montague.  
Today found was  
He's at the cemetery.  
A girl — a teenager.  
I don't care  
What they did  
At the cemetery?  
I want to know  
Who my son killed?  
And for what?  
I'll pay.  
Business twist  
I'm in the city.  
Sausages trade.

 

Sherlock

 

No  
No problem.  
I will take this case.

 

Montagues.

 

And that's fine.  
Until I broke a little,  
Can you provide the snack  
At the time...  
The things of the.

 

Out

 

John

 

I'm no detective,  
But I  
It seems  
What is this thing...  
One.

 

Sherlock

 

You're right, buddy.  
We have one case.  
But only from different points.  
What are you gonna do?  
The Montagues or the Capulets?

 

John

 

I?  
Perhaps  
Montagues.

 

Sherlock.

 

And then I  
Will do...  
The Capulets.


	5. Action I. 5

Prologue

 

Police station in Brooklyn. Detective Gregson talking tall unshaven guy in a plaid shirt, red jacket — a sleeveless jacket and green jeans. Near the land there is a car in which sits a Chinese woman in a long jumper. Suddenly slows down near a huge limousine. A few people snatched from the car a Chinese woman and driven away. And on the windshield of the car appears white piece of paper.

 

Holmes

(appearing in house on Bayard street)

 

Give me  
Joan Watson.

 

One of the Italians

 

Our boss would like  
To talk to you.

 

Holmes

 

As soon as I  
See Watson close,  
That hour  
Join the conversation.

 

Second Italian

 

Well.  
Now call and find out.  
(rings)   
The boss is waiting.  
And your monkey  
With him.

Part I

 

Bathroom. Large bright. Behind a massive Desk sits a purebred intelligent man in a black suit three, in the seat next to you — Joan Watson. The second available seat.

 

Boss

 

Sit down,  
Holmes.  
A cigar?  
Whiskey?  
Brandy?  
Cocaine?

 

Holmes

(turns to Joan)

 

Are you okay?

 

Joan

 

Yes.

 

Boss

(with emphasis)

 

Sit down, same.

 

Holmes

 

Capulet, I take it?  
Guido.  
What can I do?

 

Capulets.

 

Killed my daughter.  
Juliet.  
Found it yesterday  
In the cemetery of St. Raymond.  
With her was a guy killed  
Son... the enemy.  
But I want to know  
Who killed my daughter?  
Why hire you  
And pay for it.

Holmes

 

Hmm.  
Clear.  
The selection is small.  
Either I take  
For this case  
Or — The Hudson  
We will embrace  
Wave.

 

Capulet

 

Don't need drama.  
Those days are gone.  
Now...  
Overdose for you  
And refrigerator for your...  
Ladies.

 

Holmes

 

Elementary.  
Well.  
And now.  
Take us home,  
Please.

 

Capulet

 

No problem.  
Hey, boys!  
Bring the mystery home.

Part II

 

Joan

(climbing the stairs)

 

Bastards!  
Kidnapped me  
In broad daylight  
And right from under the nose of police.

 

Holmes

(pausing at door)

 

And...  
It seems  
To visit us  
Come...

 

Opens the door. Come into the living room, there sits a plump chubby and four large type the size of a closet.

 

Holmes

 

Let you  
To say...

 

Fat

 

You're Holmes?  
You want to hire  
You any case on the shoulder.

 

Holmes.

 

For example.

Fat

 

I — Montague.  
My son was killed yesterday in the cemetery  
Saint Raymond.  
Find the killer.  
And will be provided...  
All.  
Girls  
Cocaine,  
Moolah.

 

Holmes

 

Warranty?

 

Montague

 

My word.  
It is the law.  
Refuse...  
Will kill you,  
Possible.  
Well, won't kill you.  
Then... your macacu.

 

Holmes

 

I agree.

 

Montague

 

Well.  
Boys  
Come on.

 

Go

 

Joan

 

We have a problem.

 

Holmes

 

I'll protect you.  
Do not be afraid.  
And it will complete.


	6. Act II

Part I

 

The compartment on the Orient Express. Holmes in a traveling suit and pulled over eyes a cap reads Newspapers. Watson looks at the surrounding landscape. After a while Holmes sticks the last newspaper under the seat and turns to Watson.

 

Holmes

 

And going well.  
And quickly.  
In Venice go,  
And in the stagecoach wheel  
To Verona.

 

Watson

 

Posts I missed...  
What's in the papers?

 

Holmes

 

Nothing  
Due could  
To our case.  
All empty.

 

Watson

 

The theory you  
Probably  
Ready?

 

Holmes

 

No. So far,  
But I material facts  
Collected.  
Want to give?

 

Watson.

 

Yes.

Holmes

 

Girl and boy  
Were killed.  
But looking at the crime scene,  
I have installed  
Only the young man,  
The unfortunate son of the Montagues  
Was killed  
Someone else's hand  
And the girl did  
Suicide.  
The tracks I found there,  
They almost trampled,  
People.  
But still I found them.  
They belonged to tall men,  
Thirty years.  
He fought with young men,  
Killed him  
But you were wounded,  
Left on my own two feet.

 

Watson

 

In Verona we go,  
What to find it?

 

Holmes

 

Yes, dear Watson!  
Well, and at the same time  
To learn  
Bringing the poor  
To death!

 

Watson

 

I believe in you  
Holmes!

Part II

 

Hotel in Verona. Holmes and Watson are having Breakfast. Around them the noise of the city.

 

Holmes

 

Now let's go  
Find  
Who knew and knows  
The Montagues and the Capulets.

 

Watson

 

We'll have Breakfast.

 

Holmes

 

Well.

 

After Breakfast, they ask the owner of the hotel and go find those who know the family of the Montagues and the Capulets. After a long search they come to the Capulets ' house and there they find an old woman.

 

Holmes

 

Who are you, Madam?

 

Woman

 

Nurse lady Capulet.  
Rather, Juliet.  
Where is my child now?  
Went and threw  
Me  
Family  
The country!

 

Holmes

 

Juliet died.

Nurse  
waving his arms

 

Oh My God! Oh My God!  
A SIP of brandy give me,  
Will not take 

 

The servants run out

 

What happened?  
That scream you!

 

Nurse

 

The trouble we had!  
Juliet died. She died!  
This person said...  
Woe, Woe!

 

Servants  
Surround Holmes and Watson

 

How did you know?  
Is this a joke?

 

Holmes  
Firmly

 

Slow down and tell me  
What brought Juliet to the death?

 

Nurse  
Crying

 

Of course,  
I will tell you how it was.  
Lady Capulet gave a ball.  
Romeo snuck  
And my girl fell in love.  
Then they met under the moon,  
After Juliet's brother,  
Killed Mercutio,  
And Romeo — Tybalt.  
And on the same night  
They ran away  
Both away.  
Left Verona  
Not saying...

Holmes

 

Is that all?

 

Nurse

 

All that I know...  
Crying  
Another brother Lorenzo you ask.

 

Watson  
Intervenes

 

Madam,  
I am the doctor  
And with ready I.

 

Nurse

 

What kind of help?  
Juliet died.

 

Holmes

 

Come, Watson  
Find the father of Saint  
And ask.

 

Go


	7. Act II.2

Part I

 

The compartment on the Orient Express. Watson grimly staring at the scenery outside the window, then at the elderly lady sitting opposite. It takes about twenty minutes and then the lady says a familiar voice.

 

Lady

 

Well, Watson?  
Not recognized?  
Or was someone else?

 

Watson

 

God help me, Holmes?  
You?  
And what are you wearing?  
You're crazy  
Absolutely?

 

Holmes

 

For my head  
The Chinese have a reward.

 

Watson

 

You got into debt  
Because of drugs?  
Clear.

Holmes

 

But it is unpleasant.  
It took me,  
And they came looking for the rent,  
I had to run...  
To dress anyhow...  
To deceive you  
And to sit here.

 

Watson

 

Debts...  
Well, well.  
And considerations  
You have

 

Holmes

 

Yes...  
Two dead people.  
Stabbed.  
And I don't know who.  
The people in the slums  
Doesn't know anything.  
In expensive neighborhoods  
They say  
They lived peacefully, quietly and with love..  
But to pursue them  
Started someone  
Here he is the killer.  
In Verona go to  
In order to shed light  
To commit this crime.

 

Watson

 

And I thought it was,  
You Verona  
Will  
Place  
Where you from creditors  
Hide for a while?

Holmes  
Starting to strip down

 

Possible  
I still don't know exactly  
As far as we linger on the way,  
Express Eastern,  
So quick,  
What do you think,  
When we got back back,  
The Chinese will be  
At the station  
Me to look out for...

 

Watson

 

We all  
With the case to understand  
And get  
The award,  
And then...  
We'll go.  
And you will repay your debts...

Part II

 

Hotel in Verona. Porter, desperately gesticulating, tells Holmes and Watson, where you can find interesting people. They listen to and hit the road. Come to the house of the Montagues.

 

Holmes

 

So.  
It is the house of the Montagues.  
Shouts  
Hey, is anybody here  
Alive?!

 

The servant goes

 

Sir?  
Why do you cry  
At such an early hour?  
The gentlemen here.  
But servants.

 

Holmes

 

Hired us  
Your master.  
He wants to know  
Who could wish  
Death  
Son?

 

Servant

 

Oh, My God!  
Romeo our  
Killed!  
What's the news!  
What sadness!  
I can only say...  
In this girl Capulet  
He fell in love so quickly...  
And Tybalt killed...  
Cousin  
Girls of this.  
He was sentenced to exile.  
And apparently the girl ran away.

 

Watson

 

Enough chatter.  
It is clear to me.

Holmes

 

And I do not really,  
But I join other.  
Where do we find  
The house of his girlfriend?

 

Servant

 

What?  
Oh yeah.  
The house of Rosalina — here  
And to the right.  
And right,  
While at the gate you hit.  
And Capulet house?  
Would take to the square, turn left,  
And a hundred steps will find.

 

Holmes

 

Thank you

 

Go to search by address.

 

Holmes

 

Good  
Romeo was,  
Two ladies heads turned

Watson

 

Well done.

 

Find the Capulets ' house, to knock. Them to the servants, and to him comes a middle-aged woman.

Woman

 

Who are  
And why so early  
You lifted me out of bed?

 

Watson

 

We hired your...  
Master.  
His daughter  
Was killed.

 

Woman

 

Woe, Woe!  
Juliet was dead.  
Died, my poor dear!  
Brandy let me  
Or a glass of Grappa!  
Here... Here... everyone!  
Trouble! Misfortune!

 

The servants run out

 

What happened?  
Who's calling for help?

 

Woman

 

Juliet is dead!  
Juliet is no more!  
I can't...  
In mine eyes the light fades...

 

Servants.

 

What a pity!

Holmes

 

Romeo then her frame,  
Isn't it?  
And you, Madam,  
Who are  
Murdered?

 

Woman

 

I nurse her...  
This flower faded  
Under the grey sky  
Of foreign country.  
Woe, Woe!  
Romeo was in love with her...  
I will not hide,  
When Tybalt killed Mercutio,  
And Romeo, for the sake of each other,  
Tybalt himself killed...  
And ran away,  
With him taking  
My Juliet!  
What a pity!  
Oh my God!  
Starts to cry.

 

Holmes

 

It is clear to me,  
What I don't understand.

 

Watson

 

Madam,  
We need to know  
Who can shed some light  
On this mountain?

 

Nurse

 

Brother Lorenzo  
Monk.  
He might know.  
The Confessor was he  
Romeo and Juliet

 

Watson

 

Thank you  
Here we go!

 

Go


	8. Act II.3

Part I

 

Orient Express. In the coupe sitting serene Holmes in a shabby cloth and a pair of the road cap and the evil Watson in a checkered coat and scarf.

 

Watson

 

Well, you are a scoundrel!  
To get away,  
Without saying a word,  
Martha is looking for you!

 

Holmes

 

In Verona I decided to go,  
And on the way to Paris.  
To Irene...  
I dropped.

 

Watson

 

And how?

 

Holmes

 

Divine.  
I thought...  
To stay?  
But we must work to do.  
Bought a ticket,  
And see you in the compartment.

 

Watson

 

And what are the considerations?  
Ile meet you  
Sherlock, shocked,  
What's the matter...

Holmes

 

I think  
That life was cut short  
Due to a third party.  
Perhaps he  
In the circle was a Marxist,  
And believed in this ideal,  
From the clutches of the bourgeoisie  
Snatch he decided  
Juliet.  
Maybe...  
He was circle  
Montagues.  
And  
The daughter of the Capulets.  
Had a falling out.  
And yet,  
Tried  
Spies?

 

Watson

 

What nonsense!  
There's drama...  
Love...

 

Holmes

 

Come and find out.

Part II

 

Hotel. Three carabinieri deduce Holmes. Watson runs after and demands justice. After an hour at the station.

 

Head

 

Name?  
Country?  
And work?

 

Holmes

 

I'm a detective.  
I was hired by Montague,  
So I learned  
Son who killed him?

 

Head

 

Clear.  
Sorry  
You look as  
Like,  
You are one of the anarchists.

 

Holmes

 

Not scary.  
Give us the opportunity  
To find the killer  
Or  
To shed some light  
On the heinous murder.

 

Head

 

My men will escort you  
To the house of the Capulets  
And The Montagues.  
They tell us here  
Staged fights,  
Broke Windows,  
But it went,  
Romeo suddenly gone.  
All stopped at the same moment.  
He gathered together here  
The company is great  
Buddies, friends and brothers!  
And well to do  
Anarchy full!  
Father is a rich man!  
And the son is almost a nihilist!

Holmes

 

Thank you.

 

Half an hour later Holmes and Watson at the house of Capulet.

 

Holmes

Shouts

 

Hey!  
Anyone home?

 

There is a rather heavy woman with traces of former beauty.

 

Woman.

 

And what's all the yelling?  
The noise in the morning!

 

Watson

 

It is time to dine,  
And you — "the morning",  
Strong you to sleep.

 

Woman

 

What you need?

 

Holmes

 

Juliet Capulet  
Knew you?

 

Woman.

 

Of course.  
I'm her mother.  
Elena Capulet.  
What with my daughter?!

Holmes  
Nervously removing her glasses and rubbing

 

She murdered.  
In London.

 

Lady Capulet

 

Ah, my life, my baby dear!  
How appalling this all is!  
I'm ready to die!  
Help!

 

On the street runs a young woman.

 

What is wrong with you  
Lady Capulet?  
You are pale!

 

Lady Capulet

 

Juliet no!  
Juliet is dead!  
Oh trouble, trouble!  
Damn what a terrible day  
When you told me...  
Why?

 

Holmes

 

Tell  
About Juliet.

 

Lady Capulet.

 

Modest,  
Good and young.  
Innocent.  
But her father's head turned,  
All said,  
That passed the time  
When a woman was a plaything of fate,  
But now — you need people to break out.  
To study and then work.  
Took  
And did not save!  
Scoundrel!

 

The second woman

 

Oh, God, eyes would not look!  
And ears have not heard!  
What a bloody day!  
Damn!

 

Watson  
Vigilantly

 

And you...  
Who?

 

Woman

 

The Juliet's Nurse.  
Father,  
And here's a sneak  
Romeo.  
He obviously planned the worst

 

Lady Capulet  
Crying

 

Damn unlucky day!  
I'm gonna go lie down.  
You  
Refers to the nurse  
They tell me  
I know!  
Out

Nurse.

 

To marry Juliet  
Wanted a rich man.  
Paris.  
But she chose Romeo,  
To escape like,  
The father was sent into exile,  
And with him she went.

 

Holmes

 

Thank you  
For effort.  
Come on we will walk  
To Montague.

 

Go


	9. Act II.4

Part I

 

Board a private plane. The plane is headed towards Verona. Sherlock, in a blue shirt, a black jacket and black pants, reclines on the chair and watches John. The one in the red plaid shirt, blue jeans enthusiastically delves into the laptop.

 

Sherlock

 

Why went  
We in Europe?  
Could we deal it  
To do  
From the comfort of home?

 

John.  
Looking up from the laptop

 

Yes because...  
You don't want to do things,  
Running through the streets.  
Lazy.  
Wait here...  
I get kidnapped by Moriarty.  
And you'll save me  
Lying on the couch?

 

Sherlock

 

Moriarty died.

John

 

At that time  
You also said,  
That Moriarty died.  
You saw it yourself,  
And he took...  
And returned.  
What are your views  
In the case of this?

 

Sherlock

 

I only one thing is clear,  
Love involved.  
Girl,  
Juliet Capulet.  
Was valedictorian,  
Diligent and modest.  
And in love in absentia  
In Timberlake and Bieber.  
Actors — Radcliffe,  
Of Pattinson.  
Wanted to play with them.  
Loved the selfie should I do  
And concerts...  
But pop culture preferred  
About future star dreamed of.  
Had a Tweeter page,  
And there's all the familiar faces.  
And even I was there,  
Rather, my profile,  
But wheat brown.  
Love to the star  
Killed the poor guy.

John

 

Yes.  
Romeo sang  
In the group "Kings of night Verona".  
Not pop, rock and new Gothic.  
After seeing the concert  
Juliet.  
Fell in love  
And began to write romances,  
She was so excited  
This.

 

Sherlock

 

But someone was jealous  
Children.  
And remember,   
Killed.

 

John

 

Here we are, so fly  
To Verona.  
To find traces of...

 

Sherlock

 

...killer  
And bring it  
For water purification,  
Passing of justice.

Part II

 

Verona. Sherlock and John are at the house of the Capulets. Large Villa in the style of the late Renaissance.

 

Sherlock  
Ringing the doorbell

 

Nobody is at home.

 

John

 

And the watchman said,  
What the lady of the house.

 

The door swings open, Sherlock and John come into the house. They are greeted by a slender woman in a translucent robe.

 

Woman

 

Who are you?

 

Sherlock

 

Detectives.  
And you, let me get this straight?

 

Woman

 

Elena Capulet.  
What about the husband?

 

Sherlock  
Surprise

 

With her husband?  
He's fine.  
You murdered our daughter!

Lady Capulet

 

Oh!  
Oh my God!  
O virgin!  
For me a cross like this!  
My Juliet!  
HOW?  
WHEN?  
AND WHO?

 

Sherlock

 

We  
Came here.  
From London.  
Your husband hired us.  
Tell us  
What do you know?

 

Lady Capulet.

 

I?  
No, I don't know anything.  
It.  
Just was on vacation.  
What are there in London?  
I don't know right.

 

John

 

Friends?  
Girlfriend?

 

Lady Capulet

 

Leave.  
Julie was so easy,  
But closed.  
Bathed in the sea,  
Sat on the Internet.  
After all, you know,  
Now what do all the children!  
Not consumed,  
And not Smoking,  
The boys did not run.  
And that's it.

John

 

And the world wide Web?

 

Lady Capulet

 

Five hundred friends  
In Facebook.  
But I don't know  
Their names  
Their nicknames  
And addresses.

 

Sherlock

 

Thank you.

 

Lady Capulet

 

Come  
Remember my girl  
A glass of wine.

 

John

 

Look

Leave and go look for Montague. An hour later found the house of the Montagues. This is a rather ugly multi-storey building. Sherlock rings the doorbell. Out of the doors a couple of guys in black t-shirts.

 

One of the guys

 

Hey, you,  
Man,  
What do you call?

 

Sherlock  
Carefully examining guy

 

I'm looking for a Montague.

 

Guy

 

Both in London.

 

John  
Interfering

 

One killed.

 

Second

 

Who?

 

Sherlock

 

Romeo.

Third

 

Romeo is dead?  
Who did it?

 

Sherlock

 

I'm a detective,  
Father Romeo was hired  
Let the truth set.

 

First

 

Paris,  
His job!

 

Second

 

Hiding, bitch, here.  
And there is  
The killer became.

 

Sherlock  
Perking up

 

Show  
Where does he live?

 

Third

 

What do you want,  
Bloodhound,  
You want to die?

Sherlock

 

I want to catch the killer.  
Killed not only  
Your Romeo,  
But Juliet Capulet.

 

First

 

Exactly.  
Paris worked  
Here are the maniac type,  
To kill that skank.  
Sidi, copper,  
We'll find him.  
And say,  
And show.

 

Sherlock

 

I am with you.

 

John

 

And I'm with you.

 

All leave


	10. Act II.5

Part I

 

Joan and Holmes sitting on a bench in Central Park. It's a bit chilly. Holmes in a black short coat, black scarf, blue jeans and boots. Joan in a warm grey jacket, grey trousers and shaggy headphones.

 

Holmes

 

What I say,  
Joan.  
Here's the deal...  
Evil.

 

Joan

 

Let us summarize the results.  
What we learned this week?  
Then we will think  
About  
What may wait for us!

 

Holmes

 

Romeo —  
Street racer,  
With experience.  
Drives five.  
Three for drugs.  
Shot girls  
And threw.  
The pickup was doing.  
Went to tattoos,  
In the skin  
And the dreads.  
Booze is terrible,  
He used drugs and smoked.  
My father... was not engaged.  
He studied at Yale  
Was ousted.  
Returned...  
Thanks to his father.

Joan

 

Juliet.  
The girl  
Wanted to drink himself drunk  
At parties Smoking crack  
Ecstasy and drank.  
But it was sweet,  
Friendly,  
He studied at Harvard.  
That is strange — perfectly.  
He usually looked decent.  
Guys... she has a...  
It was... like in China  
Population  
But parted with them without regret.  
Last year  
Was prestigious by stripper  
In strip bar  
Under the name "Verona".

 

Holmes

 

Romeo  
There was a co-owner  
With Paris a kind,  
Tybalt and Mercutio.

Joan

 

Then we have  
In this place.  
To learn  
What  
The conflict arose?

 

Holmes

 

Agree.

 

Chapter II

 

Night club "Verona". Near the entrance is a very long waiting list. Holmes and Watson approach the bouncer.

 

Holmes

 

We're investigating a murder.

 

Bouncer

 

And what?

 

Holmes

 

We are your host has allowed.  
Rather,  
His father.

Bouncer

 

Okay,  
Pass.

 

Holmes and Joan are inside. There is a lot of people, stun the music plays, everyone dances, on the stage of the dancers bent.

 

Holmes

 

Joan,  
Come and get it  
Yourself something.  
The bartender talk,  
And I will go to the owners.

 

Joan

 

Be careful out there.

 

Holmes

 

I will consider  
Hiding in the crowd.

 

Joan goes to the counter and orders himself a cocktail.

 

Joan

 

Tell me,  
And Juliet  
Worked here?

 

The bartender

 

Suppose  
What do you want?

 

Joan

 

Investigating  
Murder.

The bartender  
Thoughtfully

 

Juliet?  
She was so...  
Nice girl.  
But she rushed to the other extreme  
And then.  
An excellent student,  
And as she danced a Striptease,  
Room she always lit.  
My call it wanted,  
But it was loved by Romeo  
And Paris.

 

Joan  
Surprise

 

Paris?

 

The bartender

 

Co-owner of the club.  
He knew  
The clockwork girl...  
Income from dancing  
Will be so great,  
What can the club still be open.  
And Romeo wanted her to himself.

 

Joan

 

Here's how.  
Now Romeo and Juliet  
Dead.

 

The bartender  
Whisper

 

You ask  
Girls.  
Go behind the scenes,  
Find  
Lady stout,  
She's there mother.  
Go and ask her.  
Believe me  
She knows  
All of the events!

 

Joan

 

Thank you.

 

Finishes his drink and starts to get to wings.


	11. Act III

Part I

 

Kellia of the monastery. Holmes and Watson talk to brother Lorenzo. Monk is trying to hide the excitement.

 

Holmes

 

What are you excited  
The Holy father?

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

I know  
Death found  
Romeo and Juliet!

 

Holmes

 

We shed some light and help?

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

I married them.  
Before God they  
The wife and husband.  
Innocent hearts.

 

Holmes

 

Interesting.  
Who killed Romeo?  
Juliet committed a sin.

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

Not Juliet  
To do this.  
She was humble  
And innocent.  
And she no couldn't  
Sin is so...

 

Holmes

 

Third  
Then killed  
Poor.  
Don't know  
Who could it be?

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

Possible  
Count Paris   
Not liking men  
Juliet.  
But no luck.  
Juliet and Romeo  
I married  
Much earlier.

 

Watson

 

And now  
This man?

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

In Verona  
No.  
Possible  
In London.

 

Holmes

 

Thank you  
Father Holy.  
For information!

 

Go.

Part II

 

Holmes and Watson on Baker street. Holmes sits in a chair and smokes. Watson at the dining table eating the morning oatmeal.

 

Watson.

 

Look, Holmes.  
We went to Verona,  
Learned  
That both were married,  
Dead.  
Rather,  
The husband and wife.  
But we have the murderer caught!

 

Holmes  
Thinking

 

Yes.  
But we know the name,  
And this is important.  
Now I have  
To smoke,  
To think,  
How do we catch  
Killer sneaks,  
What decided for all,  
What's Romeo and Juliet  
Not to live  
In this world 

Watson

 

Can I help you?

 

Holmes

 

Yes, my friend,  
After Breakfast  
You will go  
In The City.  
There walk an hour or two,  
Then go  
To Lestrade.  
And tell me,  
I know  
Who killed poor devils.  
Then...  
The inspector does not believe.  
Refer them to me.  
If you go to the nearest newspaper  
And there tell  
About Romeo and Juliet.  
Who killed them?  
And why?  
And what have we  
Very, very...

 

Watson

 

Information?

 

Holmes

 

Elementary.  
Then come  
On Baker street  
And you will have to wait  
Until you do not come boy,  
Then according to the message  
You will be  
To act.

 

Watson

 

I agree.  
Now eat up  
And in a way go!  
And you?

 

Holmes

 

I'll take the killer.  
Don't worry,  
Watson.  
Catching it will not.  
Live-bait catch together.

 

Watson

 

I believe in you  
Holmes!


	12. Act III.2

Part I

 

Three hours later, Watson has dinner in a small restaurant. Suddenly to him at the table sits an Italian matron with ugly, but a living person.

 

Watson

 

Madam,  
You made a mistake  
Maybe...

 

Matron  
A familiar voice

 

Come on, Watson.

 

Watson  
Surprise

 

YOU?!

 

Holmes  
Leaning to him

 

I didn't come here  
To tell me hunt you,  
Funny story.  
But first...  
Say about  
That was me at the Franciscan.  
From Lorenzo.  
And as expected beautiful lady  
I confessed,  
I'm afraid  
My confession shocked  
Poor.  
But something I learned.

 

Watson

 

What?

 

Holmes

 

Juliet and Romeo  
Married  
Were before God.

 

Watson

 

Interesting.

 

Holmes

 

Yeah.  
But it  
Not interested  
But then  
Happened...

 

Watson

 

You have cursed?

Holmes

 

No.  
I came out as expected  
Swallowing pills  
And suddenly I  
Perfect  
(Starts to laugh)  
Young guy  
And says  
— "Madam,  
I am count Paris!  
And can you  
To marry!"

 

Watson

 

You have found the third person?

 

Holmes

 

Of course,  
I asked him  
He knew that Juliet?  
And it's a sad face  
I replied — he's married  
He wanted  
But, alas...  
Fate crossed all.  
Had it  
To go.  
He wanted her to take  
Back by force.  
But knowing that Romeo  
They spouse before God,  
Left.

 

Watson

 

And then returned  
And killed.

 

Holmes  
Mind

 

There is no evidence!

 

Watson

 

Find.

Part II

 

Holmes and Watson at the hotel. Watson writes something, Holmes is comforted with a bottle of Grappa.

 

Watson

 

I gave the telegram  
In London,  
I was sent here  
News.  
That, they say, a living Juliet,  
Only wounded  
Was.  
And will be able to identify.

 

Holmes

 

Sorry!  
And that will give us  
All of the hype?

 

Watson

 

We on live bait catch  
Killer.  
Namely on you.  
I'll be a fisherman,  
And you my hook.

 

Holmes

 

I'll do  
The role of a beautiful lady?

 

Watson

 

Elementary.  
Flirt,  
Let's understand,  
You rich  
And a widow besides.  
Then when  
You will hold,  
I tell you,  
And you Paris,  
That, they say, Juliet  
Recovered  
And it gives testimony,  
About who the action is done.

 

Holmes

 

But if he's me  
For this news...  
Kill?

 

Watson

 

I'll be there.  
And you'll save.

 

Holmes  
Himself

 

Excellent.


	13. Act III.3

Part I

 

Holmes and Watson stand in the courtyard of the house of Montagues. The young man stares at them.

 

People

 

Who are you?

 

Holmes

 

And you?

 

People

 

My name is  
Benvolio.  
I'm a friend of Romeo.

 

Holmes

 

I regret  
I want you to get one.  
Romeo is dead.

 

Benvolio

 

Dead?!  
HOW?  
Why?

 

Holmes

 

He had been killed.  
In London.  
And with it  
Juliet Capulet!

Benvolio

 

What a nightmare!  
Paris blame.  
He was for us  
As...  
Plague  
Killed Mercutio  
In a fight.

 

Watson  
Interested

 

Who did you kill?

 

Benvolio

 

Mercutio.  
He was buddies  
Romeo.  
And once  
Paris  
Started a fight!  
And no, I lied.  
It was Tybalt,  
Juliet's Brother,  
But acted  
The type  
At the instigation of  
Paris.  
Well, here Tybalt  
Started a fight  
And pierced  
Mercutio  
Dagger.  
The poor fellow died.

 

Holmes

 

And where can we find them?

 

Benvolio

 

Romeo  
Killed Tybalt...  
And was he forced  
To leave.  
And Paris...  
Now in hiding.  
And don't know where... 

 

Holmes

 

Who else  
Here in the course?

 

Benvolio

 

Go to  
Brother Lorenzo.

 

Holmes

 

Well.

 

Go

Part II

 

Watson and Holmes walk along the street to the gate of the monastery and talking. Watson is irritated beyond all measure, Holmes self-absorbed.

 

Watson

 

Why do we  
A Franciscan?  
What can he  
To tell us?

 

Holmes

 

Shed  
Us light  
In this case.

 

Watson

 

That's nonsense.  
Our age  
Education  
And progress,  
And here religion  
Is not the place.

 

Holmes

 

Italy.  
They are Catholics  
And believe zealously.

 

Watson

 

And we do it —  
Only troubles!

Go to the monastery to find brother Lorenzo.

 

Holmes

 

What can I say,  
About Romeo and Juliet?

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

What about them?

 

Watson

 

Killed them.

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

I will be brief,  
I'm secretly married them.  
And in this day  
Tybalt died.  
But Juliet's mother,  
Wanted daughter  
Left Paris!

 

Holmes

 

Now I understand  
Who is to blame!

 

Watson

 

And I don't really understand  
But I think  
When we   
Count...  
Find out.

 

Go


	14. Act III.4

Part I

 

Sherlock and John are sitting in the room behind the Desk. Opposite them a young man in a black suit.

 

Sherlock

 

Paris?

 

Young man

 

No.

 

Sherlock

 

And who?

 

Young man

 

I am a brother of Lorenzo.  
A Franciscan.  
What you need  
From  
Paris?

 

Sherlock

 

You are his Confessor?  
You know  
He killed two?

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

All can be,  
But the secrecy of confession  
I  
Will not give!

 

Sherlock

 

Do not give,  
But then tell me,  
Where is he hiding?  
It needs  
Be brought to justice!

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

He returned  
Back to London.  
On the train,  
Probably!

Sherlock

 

Thank you.  
But tell me,  
Why  
He's killed?

 

Brother Lorenzo

 

Don't ask me.  
I will not say.

 

Sherlock  
Rises

 

Thank you  
And on this one.  
Come On, John.  
We need to London back,  
So killer with a score to settle.

Part II

 

Board a private plane. Sherlock sits in his chair, relaxed. Was thinking about something. John looks out the window.

 

John  
Softly

 

So  
Paris  
He returned to London.  
What if ponavilos him?  
At the crime scene to be?  
Because truth be told,  
What every criminal  
And tries  
Back  
There  
Where he killed someone.

 

Sherlock  
Surfacing from the chambers of the mind

 

What do we know?  
Juliette — alone  
While in love  
In the singer...  
Romeo.  
But who is Paris?  
He's like a dark closet,  
Which is locked.

John

 

I was reading Tweeter.  
Producer he is.  
From little things big-bellied  
He was made group  
And grandmother were nailed.  
Through its bed and hands  
It took a lot of kids.  
He broke lives of boredom,  
Selling them then  
To someone else.

 

Sherlock  
Raising one eyebrow

 

So he-  
Pedophile?

 

John  
In the hearts of

 

He's a beast  
And the swine.  
Romeo inviting  
To the casting,  
He was smitten  
His charisma,  
But the guy  
Once in the pose  
Not was given.  
So over it  
Paris circled  
Like a bird of prey,  
To know when to grab  
And enjoy  
Young body.

Sherlock

 

Now it is clear to me.  
When Romeo  
Fell in love  
In girl  
Paris,  
Burning with jealousy,  
Might have tried to intimidate.  
But was rebuffed.  
So he killed both of them.  
Now we have  
To catch him,  
And make  
Us  
To tell the truth.

 

John

 

Catch.  
If that...  
Connect Greg  
And Mycroft.

 

Sherlock  
Thoughtfully

 

The police would  
Help not hurt  
Us.  
Graham  
We to strain.

 

John

 

While you  
Think  
What and how  
Police we say?  
And how can we make this  
So  
And the Montagues and the Capulets  
To collect  
And tell.

 

Sherlock  
Agrees

 

Well.


	15. Act III.5

Part I

 

Joan sits in the make-up of the restroom and talking to an overweight elderly woman. Around the hustle and bustle. And they have a conversation going

 

Joan

 

You know  
About Juliet Capulet?

 

Woman

 

Of course.  
I'm the mother,  
Practical nurse  
Hungry mouths  
And purses.  
For me with two dozen girls.  
Artist, stripper  
Dancers...  
Juliet remember.  
Beauty,  
The passion inside her,  
And was unbridled temper,  
What happened?

 

Joan

 

Killed her.

 

Women

 

About day what we have is terrible!  
(Calling one of the girls)  
Give it here decanter  
Juliet is dead!  
Here's a horror.  
But who killed her?  
Ile can itself  
From overdose?

Joan

 

No, not herself  
The cemetery is found.  
Her and  
Romeo.

 

Women

 

And Romeo?!  
Yes. A truly terrible day.  
Romeo is dead,  
Dead Juliet  
Its warm not to warm  
Nobody's soul  
And heart no.  
But could she  
A great place to live,  
But the mind was short  
Though beauty shone.  
Paris she was offered  
Bed  
And money.  
Turned away,  
Scandal!  
Broke five glasses,  
Mirror  
And the chandelier made of glass.  
Paris her and this way and that,  
Mollify,  
Begged and crawled  
On my knees.  
It is God,  
She could see,  
When he crept behind her  
Humiliated weeping.

Joan

 

Maybe not loved  
Juliet  
This Paris?

 

Women

 

Fool!  
Is necessary for such  
To run,  
After his pants,  
To be then  
In abundance and warmth.  
But no.  
She rejected it,  
Laughed.

 

Joan

 

And...  
Anyone  
Another?

 

Women

 

Tybalt —  
Player, cheater, womanizer!  
Mercutio — a scoffer, a buffoon.  
Romeo — you bastard, you beast!  
One Paris...  
What kind of man!  
To be younger than me, twenty-five  
Could I get!

 

Joan  
Lifting

 

It is clear to me all.  
Thank you  
For the information!

 

Out.

Part II

 

Holmes in the office of the co-owners. Mercutio, Tybalt, Paris. All three men in black suits, white shirts, but only Paris tie. They look at him, he to them.

 

Holmes  
Hoarsely

 

Now tell me, friends,  
Who killed Romeo and Juliet?

 

Mercutio

 

Tybalt  
Tell me the truth,  
Is that you?

 

Tybalt

 

Mercutio,  
You're in the company of Romeo  
Was?

 

Mercutio

 

By my heel,  
I care not,  
Before Romeo.  
What's the rush?

 

Holmes

 

Romeo is dead.

 

Mercutio

 

And what is so?

 

Tybalt

 

I don't have time to talk  
Romeo.  
With you I dance  
So.  
A word or two,  
No more.

Mercutio

 

What's the big deal?  
Maybe start a fight?  
A blow.

 

Tybalt

 

Give me a reason.

 

Mercutio

 

Him to let me have?  
Come on, brother,  
Tell me  
You never did like Romeo?

 

Tybalt

 

Words of irritation does not relieve  
Which part of me do you  
Excite.  
(Pulls out a revolver.)

 

Mercutio

 

For that, I will kill you  
You despicable coward.  
Oh! You already grabbed the revolver!  
Reasonable.  
Your cat lives  
Now is not enough.

Pulls a Tokarev pistol.

Holmes  
Trying to separate

 

Tell the truth  
And go home.  
Who was interested  
The deaths of Romeo and Juliet?

 

Heard two shots. Tybalt runs away. Mercutio is sitting on the floor, Holmes holds on to a bullet wound in the shoulder.

 

Mercutio

 

A plague on both your houses,  
I've been wounded.  
Bleeding.  
Holmes  
And you, what the hell  
Climbed  
In a fight?

 

Holmes

 

To separate wanted.  
Now call  
And doctors  
Mend  
All of our holes.

 

Mercutio

 

Late.  
A plague on both your houses  
I go out.  
And doctors will only  
Me a ticket  
To the thumb screw,  
And chill in the refrigerator  
Lock.  
Die

 

Paris  
Through his teeth

 

What a pity  
One killed,  
The second ran,  
Although he will come back...  
Then.  
Go, Holmes  
Here  
As long as I have you  
Not shot  
Brains!

 

Holmes

 

I'll prove,  
What you to killing  
Were involved!

 

Out


	16. Act IV

Part I

 

Baker street. Holmes in extraordinary excitement pacing the living room. Watson was sitting by the fireplace.

 

Watson

 

You are excited beyond measure.  
What's the reason?

 

Holmes

 

Have I appointed a meeting here.  
At five o'clock.  
But...  
The doorbell  
I need to go.  
Watson.  
You will be able to receive visitors?

 

Watson

 

Of course,  
Holmes.  
What kind of guests?

 

Holmes

 

Learn  
As soon as they get here.  
I will try  
To finish things quick.  
And to get back to you.  
Out.

 

Watson  
Wondering

 

Left.  
Mysterious guests.  
Well, well.  
Will.

The living room includes a tall black-haired man in a beaver coat and a black tweed suit that peeks out from under the coat. And black top hat, monocle and cane.

 

Guest.

 

I am count Paris of Verona!  
Where Is Holmes?  
I made an appointment he  
For five hours!

 

Watson

 

Uh-uh.  
Mr. Holmes  
Came out  
But promised to return.  
Soon.

 

Count Paris

 

So Holmes not?  
What insolence!  
And who are you?

 

Watson

 

I'm a friend of his and  
Assistant  
John Watson.  
Doctor.

 

Count Paris

 

Commendable,  
Doctor Watson!  
Have you ever  
To treat yourself?

 

Watson

 

No.  
But I'm military!

Count Paris  
Emphasizing Watson

 

Tell me  
How far along are you  
In this case?

 

Watson

 

We know...  
What a killer —  
YOU!

 

Count Paris  
With a grin

 

And there's no proof!  
Would be here  
Your friend,  
Perhaps he  
And was able to stop me,  
And so...  
Goodbye,  
Doctor Watson!

 

Pulls a revolver and shoots Watson.

 

The back appears pale Holmes and brings down upon the head count of the handle of the revolver. He falls.

 

Holmes  
With anxiety running up to Watson

 

My friend!  
You are wounded?  
For the delay sorry!

 

Watson  
Moved by compassion Holmes

 

A little bit  
Scratched shoulder.  
And that's it.

 

Holmes  
Inspects the shoulder.

 

And it is true.  
(Turns to the count)  
You, count, were firing,  
Worried  
But if you  
Watson was killed  
I swear  
Would have killed you  
I  
And so...

The police come, the count put in handcuffs and led away.

 

Holmes

 

Sit down,  
My dear friend,  
In this chair.  
Now come here  
The Montagues!  
The Capulets.  
And I'll tell them  
Who killed their daughter and son.

 

The final

 

In the living room at Baker street includes spouses Capulet and Mr. Montague. While they sit, casting at each other evil looks, Holmes is standing beside Watson.

 

Capulet

 

Signor Holmes!  
What's the use in  
What I'm!!!   
Montagues!  
The enemy of my  
Do you have  
In the living room!

 

Signor Montague

 

I have the same  
I want to ask you!

 

Holmes  
Abruptly interrupting

 

Silent.  
Listen to me.  
I will shed light  
In your both cases.  
But first...  
Only you  
Responsible for the death  
Daughter and son!

 

Montague

 

HOW?!

 

Capulet

 

REALLY?!

Holmes

 

I frankly will tell  
We managed to find!  
Both were killed  
Hand Paris,  
Yes.  
Someone you,  
Lady Capulet,  
Were prejudicial in men  
Juliet.  
But not destined  
They were to be together.  
And couldn Juliet  
Two to love.  
She was married  
Romeo.  
Friar Laurence married them.  
Paris, hearing of this,  
Flew after.  
Was a scary conversation,  
But he left,  
In anger, in jealousy,  
Cursing  
All of the light.  
And after...  
Calling the girl a letter...  
Killed.  
Romeo went to find...  
The duel was.  
Romeo was stabbed,  
Paris was wounded and escaped.  
But I and my friend Watson  
He was caught.  
And now he will  
To rot in prison.

 

Watson

 

There is no sadder story in the world  
Than the story of Romeo and Juliet!

 

Capulet  
Turning to Montague

 

Montague, give me your hand,  
Shake.  
And I will compensate grief.

 

Montague

 

I'll pay you more.  
We got back to Verona.  
And the statue I think  
Juliet  
Of gold.

 

Capulet

 

And next —  
A Statue Of Romeo.  
Let the hearts of others  
They will connect  
Forever.

 

Holmes

 

Well, that's good.  
You've made up.  
Your children  
Peace  
In the land of the sacred and raw.  
The murderer will rot in jail.

 

Watson

 

And there be joy on earth.

 

The end


	17. Act IV.2

Part I

 

Small hotel in Verona. Dear room. Holmes, representing the widow, and Paris sitting on the balcony and having dinner by candlelight.

 

Holmes

 

As now  
I was  
On the market  
And the message was heard  
This...  
Supposedly, Juliet is alive.

 

Paris  
Frowning

 

And that and this?

 

Holmes

 

Yes just like that,  
I gossips said,  
That she chose to tell,  
Who tried to kill  
At the cemetery!

 

Paris

 

She's alive?  
How cute!  
It's gossip, darling!  
Why do you want this bullshit!  
I'm single  
You're a widow, well as Charlene.  
Let's seal our Union  
A bottle of Chablis  
Beef and steam room!  
Well as Charlene — become my  
Wife!

 

Holmes  
Feigning embarrassment

 

You, my dear,  
So young  
And trusting  
Lights out you  
There are no women.  
And I'm a widow.  
Fat and ugly...  
Surely you will give...  
For me half the world?

Paris

 

Yes I will give  
Myself  
(for your money)   
I will hold you and the night warmer  
And Sunny days!

 

Holmes

 

Then I agree.  
When will we be married?

 

Paris

 

Come on...  
In a week.  
I  
All will be notified  
About the wedding!

 

Holmes  
Speaking only from embarrassment

 

Well.

 

Leaves the table and goes to bed. Three hours later, wakes up from that it is suffocated. Holmes desperately resists.

Holmes  
wheezing

 

Save!  
Who-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh?

 

Paris

 

Shut up and die  
Old cow.  
Will kill you and  
Money will take.  
Then I return to London  
And Juliet will take.  
To me it only belongs to...  
And Romeo, her husband, rot  
In the land of wet!

 

Holmes  
On its last legs

 

One dead,  
Fool!

 

But then there is the elegant Watson with the police, and those arrested Paris.

 

Watson

 

You are alive,  
Holmes?  
Remove those rags!  
Wash,  
Sleep  
And so tomorrow right  
Were!  
We are this bandit  
Need  
To send to London.  
And there  
The law  
Its white under the elbow  
Take it.

 

Holmes

 

You just  
Come  
My doctor.  
A little bit  
And I gave the ends.

 

Watson

 

I'm always on time  
To the aid come.  
And now to bed!

The final

 

London. The Apartment Of Holmes. On the only two surviving chairs to sit Montagues and Capulets, Watson stands near the door, bandaged Holmes — on the couch.

 

Montague

 

What makes you  
This man,  
Whose name is the Lord  
The Capulets?

 

Capulet

 

And you forgot here  
What?

 

Holmes  
From the couch

 

Shut up, you two  
And listen to me.  
Killed were both of your  
Babe.  
Juliet and Romeo.  
They wedded.  
As husband and wife  
Lived.  
And then trouble came  
Paris, scoundrel,  
(Involuntarily rubbing his neck)  
They were tracked down.  
Had a conversation...  
And in passion,  
In anger,  
In jealousy  
Not remembering  
Paris has caused Romeo to a duel.  
They met  
At the cemetery.  
As symbolic.  
Juliet ran after him.  
And...  
Death overtook them  
Both.  
Paris,  
The dead bodies are thrown,  
Washed away  
To Verona.  
To hide!  
But we caught him  
And now  
In jail  
A CAD and a scoundrel!

Montague

 

Give me your hand,  
Companion in misfortune  
The Capulets.  
I forgive you.  
Will be back to Verona  
And the statue of Juliet  
And Romeo take a piss  
Of gold.

 

Capulet

 

And I agree...  
It's so sad.  
And the story of our  
About Romeo and Juliet  
Ended tragically.

 

Watson.

 

Now  
Once evil is punished,  
And you managed to make it up,  
Let's get out of here.  
I have to deal  
With Holmes.

 

Holmes  
Crooked smile

 

Maybe  
Watson,  
It is not necessary?

 

Watson

 

Need  
Holmes!

 

The end.


	18. Act IV.3

Part I 

 

Holmes and Watson on Baker street. Holmes sits in her room, Watson. He suddenly heard the doorbell.

 

Holmes  
Going into the living room

 

Watson!

 

Watson  
Responding

 

Go!  
What's the rush?

 

Holmes

 

To us the guest came.  
He will tell us  
As he killed  
Romeo and Juliet.

 

Watson  
Appears in the living room

 

Really?  
Holmes, you dark!

 

Guest  
Entering the room

 

I to Holmes.  
My name is Paris.  
I own  
Three factories  
Making  
Worsted fabrics.

 

Holmes  
Sitting at the table

 

Let me ask you,  
Paris,  
What killed you  
Juliet and  
Romeo?

Paris  
Arrogantly

 

She was innocent...  
And stupid.  
Me!  
Money!  
With factories!  
Traded  
On Romeo.

 

Watson

 

Romeo was also rich.  
The sole beneficiary.

 

Paris

 

He was a nihilist!  
Ready to blow was  
The world is hateful.  
And here Juliet  
Turned up.  
Clean,  
Innocent,  
Angel  
In the flesh!  
Romeo forgot  
About the world,  
Fell in love,  
Married  
And  
Took away my beauty  
In distant London.  
I'm furious  
Rushed  
Behind them...

 

Holmes

 

And here killed!  
For what?  
To understand I can't!  
They can live  
Simply and innocently.  
Without money dad...

 

Paris  
With fury

 

Stop the nonsense!  
Juliet  
The party was,  
Of course,  
Not very suitable for me,  
But for the mistress, escort girls   
She was quite...

Watson

 

Ah, so!  
You girl  
Juliet  
Wanted to dishonor,  
You bastard!

 

Paris

 

What could give  
Romeo?  
Yeah the same thing!  
I won't believe it  
He was in love  
In daughter of the Capulets!

 

Holmes

 

Admitted you  
However  
Murder!  
So  
(Lestrade Included)  
Go to jail.

 

Paris  
Trying to resist

 

You wouldn't dare!  
I'm Italian count!  
I will not complain!

 

Lestrade

 

A thousand devils!  
The killer graph!  
Put alone,  
I will be interrupted from water on bread.

 

Go

The final.

 

In the living room at Baker street sitting Holmes, Watson, and both sad father — the Capulets and the Montagues.

 

Capulet

 

What have you learned?  
I pour balm  
Heart!

 

Montague

 

This type  
Doing here?

 

Watson

 

Shut up  
Both.  
And listen  
The story about your children.

 

Holmes

 

Killed were  
Your children...  
Paris.  
This type of saw time  
Juliet,  
He fell in love with her...  
Crazy.  
And he wanted her  
To make kept.  
But this time  
It suddenly broke off.  
Juliet  
Fell in love  
In Romeo Montague.  
And brother Lorenzo  
Has married them.  
Paris, hearing of this,  
Furious rushed  
After. Caught up. Killed.  
And... that's all...

 

Montague  
Sobbing

 

My matchmaker, Capulet,  
Give me your hand,  
Shake with sorrow.  
Will be back to Verona  
Gold statue of Juliet  
Take a leak.

 

Capulet  
Crying

 

And next —  
Romeo!  
But won't let me...  
To Verona.

 

Montague

 

Money let  
Come on, remember  
Juliet and Romeo!

 

Holmes

 

Like all sad!  
Poor Juliet!  
Poor Romeo!

 

Watson

 

The story is over.  
Paris in prison  
Family reconciled,  
And the children sat down in the damp earth.

 

The end


	19. Act IV.4

Part I

 

Baker street. Sherlock purple shirt and black pants sitting in a chair tingling and scattered on a violin string. John is at the kitchen table drinking tea.

 

John

 

Had you  
To send to the casting.  
But not you, of course,  
And photos and write.

 

Sherlock

 

He was not surprised,  
I'm older  
All his kids?

 

John

 

No.  
You charisma  
Struck.  
Not so much your music,  
How much gray eyes,  
Playful smile,  
Body slimmer cypress —  
Beating heart of Paris.  
And he's coming...  
At the sixth hour.

 

Sherlock

 

Soon it will be.  
What should I do?

 

John

 

Clap your eyes...

Walks into the room a balding man of fifty in grey worn jeans and a white shirt worn outside. Goes, to sit on the sofa.

 

Guest

 

And you, imp,  
In reality much  
Cooler look!

 

John

 

He will not be speaking,  
Do not rely on  
Paris.  
You better tell us  
Why did you kill Juliet  
And Romeo?

 

Paris  
Frightened

 

Who told you  
About it?

 

Sherlock

 

We are dealing  
Lead,  
So  
Come on!

 

Paris

 

It's not me.  
Although, so be it.  
I wanted Romeo,  
But he does I was given.  
Was a cute little boy  
And sang like an angel,  
But strict rules.  
I was promised the money  
Glory,  
Covent Garden.  
Was he  
The entreaties of these.  
Then came  
This girl.  
Juliet  
He is in love with her  
And songs began to devote.  
She lights stole the show,  
I wanted her to get to bed  
To teach it  
To pick on  
After a lovely little Romeo!  
I was so close  
For this purpose.  
She was drunk,  
I drink a cocktail  
From the tablets.  
Already she did not understand  
I pulled up her dress...  
And suddenly...  
Romeo...  
Burst into the office.  
He pushed me,  
Grabbed Juliet  
And run  
And on the go  
He threw me a —  
You, you scoundrel, Paris,  
The contract I had cancelled long ago  
And together with Emma Watson  
I debuted in the film.  
My bride  
You don't touch,  
Otherwise death!

Sherlock

 

And you overtook them?  
Killed  
You have been slain  
His words.

 

Paris  
Embarrassed

 

Yeah.  
I was crushed,  
Crushed,  
And disappointed.  
So I knocked  
Dishwasher them.  
Then in the trunk,  
At the cemetery,  
And there...  
I  
Stabbed.

 

John

 

Greg, come on out!

 

Lestrade comes, arrests and takes Paris.

 

The final

 

John is in his armchair, Sherlock in the second. On the couch — both clients. The Montagues and the Capulets.

 

Capulet

 

And what  
Case shows?

 

Montague

 

What with my son  
Happened?

 

Sherlock  
Closely looking at customers

 

You're both to blame  
The deaths of children.  
Excess money  
As the lack of them  
The education will not be affected.  
And the fact that you have neglected children,  
And led to this  
Result.  
(To the Montagues)  
Your Romeo was a musician,  
And he sang in the band Gothic rock.  
He is in love with Juliet.  
But Paris is the producer of this group,  
The guy in the eyes of their put.  
And killed  
Out of jealousy  
Both.

Montague

 

You are right,  
Detective.  
I'm a bad son knew.

 

Capulet

 

I didn't know about  
That little girl in the shower  
Going on.  
But I know  
As  
We reverence  
Memory.  
Romeo and Juliet!

 

Montague

 

How?

 

Capulet

 

I sponsor a project  
I wrote a musical  
About them.  
In the hearts of  
Lovers  
Let them burn  
Two names.  
Romeo and Juliet!

 

Montague

 

I agree!

 

Sherlock

 

Then.  
Let you  
To say  
It was necessary  
You  
Kids to respect,  
To appreciate their life,  
And more to be with them,  
Then you could  
To save them,  
And not to ruin!

 

John

 

I agree

 

The end


	20. Act IV.5

Part I

 

The morning of the next day. Living in the house of Holmes. Joan sits in a chair, Holmes is at the table.

 

Joan

 

Killed Paris,  
We know for sure!

 

Holmes  
Thinking

 

He said  
But is he guilty,  
Elementary!

 

Joan

 

What can we do then?  
How can we encourage it  
To the answer?

 

Holmes

 

We should be careful  
To say both clans  
Who in the death of children  
Guilty?  
And then you can  
So at the bottom of the Hudson  
To please!

 

Joan  
Offers

 

The police be involved?

 

Holmes

 

They?  
No, don't bother!  
They will help,  
But it will be too late.

 

Joan

 

To arrange a meeting  
And say,  
That, they say, like this —  
Paris killed  
Romeo and Juliet!  
Can't accept  
Measures.  
But they will find  
The opportunity  
To punish the murderer!

 

Holmes

 

Yeah,  
And in place of us  
Paris in the Hudson  
Will float...  
Concrete block  
On your feet!

The bell rang mobile phone. Holmes picks up the phone.

 

\- Yes!

 

\- I found it!

 

\- Well!

 

Joan

 

Who was it?

 

Holmes

 

Montagues in an hour  
Will drive  
To us!

 

Heard another call. Holmes begins to respond.

 

\- All is well!

 

\- I caught the killer!

 

\- I'm waiting!

 

Joan

 

Who is it this time?

 

Holmes

 

The Capulets.  
Will be in an hour.  
We!  
Joan,  
Please  
You go upstairs  
And hide there.

 

Joan

 

And you?

 

Holmes  
Seriously

 

I'll take the fire on himself,  
Yes, I'm taking a risk  
But not  
You're involved  
In such a case.  
I gave you  
A lot of trouble,  
And it's awful  
Got.  
Hide,  
And the police call,  
As soon as...

 

Joan

 

Thank you for your concern,  
Take care of yourself.

 

Out

The final

 

Living in the house of Holmes. The owner of the back wall, the seats are located gentlemen the Montagues and the Capulets. Next to the masters are dark and harsh bodyguards.

 

Montague

 

You here?!

 

Capulet

 

And what  
Forgot?

 

Holmes  
Cough

 

I beg your attention!  
I have to tell you,  
The murderer is installed by us.  
But we can't  
To present  
Murder.  
This...  
Paris!

 

Capulet

 

HOW?

 

Montague

 

He's related  
Big boss!  
What can we do?

 

Holmes

 

I will open  
Secret.  
You, Montague,  
Son was not interested.  
The guy was in jail,  
Had a good time,  
Drove through the streets,  
Booze,  
Smoked  
Chopped.  
And never studied it properly.  
Love  
In Juliette.  
For him  
There was a little girl.  
Striptease hard  
He danced in the bar  
"Verona".  
And looked  
Not as a nerd,  
Or a white crow,  
And like a wild child.  
Smoking crack,  
Drinking cocktails  
And fucked with all at Yale!  
And so Paris decided  
Her to get,  
So a new bar-Striptease  
To access,  
Where would a star she was,  
But the girl rejected him  
And gave herself to Romeo.  
Unknown,  
Came their love  
To sex...  
But Paris...

Enters Paris with bodyguards.

 

Montague

 

You bastard!

 

Capulet

 

Scoundrel!  
Killer!

 

Paris  
Calmly

 

I would have given Juliet  
All.  
Money!  
Glory!  
And life  
The cover!  
But she tripped me.  
Saying that he loves  
Only Romeo.  
I was angry.  
And remember  
After the speech,  
Killed them both,  
Then drove to the cemetery.  
And so you told me  
Will kill you!  
Make the case,  
You, Montague, jumped  
At The Capulets.  
Holmes tried to stop it.  
But was killed  
By a stray bullet.  
And the house burned down.  
And all...  
I'm clean  
And innocent.

Opens fire on defeat. Holmes dives for the sofa, Capulet, Montague and their bodyguards begin to answer. The room gets covered in smoke. At this point in the house burst the police. Shooting subsides. Holmes selected from over the sofa. Dead Capulet, Paris, too, the Montagues barely breathing. The other was caught.

 

Gregson

 

What happened here?

 

Holmes

 

Paris  
Killed  
Daughter Of The Capulets  
And the son of the Montagues.  
Well, and then themselves.

 

Gregson

 

Clear.  
You are not hurt?

 

Holmes

 

No

 

Coming to a dying Montagues

 

Montague

 

There is no sadder story in the world  
What is the story of the Montagues and the Capulets.

 

Die.

 

The end


End file.
